


Frozen Moment

by Kovarts44



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Lauki - Freeform, Sad Story, apd strikes again, hard angst, kwyi, only read if you are ready to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovarts44/pseuds/Kovarts44
Summary: It had seemed like the perfect moment, but perfect moments never last long do they?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Frozen Moment

It had seemed like the perfect moment, but perfect moments never last long do they?

The next day the phantom scythe struck again. This time their target was the APD.

The once pristine building now a burnt husk of what was. 

All around officers stumble through the wreckage of their once beautiful building, digging for anything that might have survived the flames. Lauren stood amidst it all, her vision blurred with tears, she could still smell the smoke and feel the tickle in her throat. She could feel the aching cold in her heart that threatened to swallow her whole. She felt empty inside, she had only ever felt this pain before when she had lost Dylan.

_ Why? Why you? _

The day before:

Last night had been busy, Kieran and Lauren had met at her house to dissect the newest binder over coffee, it had been late when Kieran had left, Lauren waved from her front porch as he disappeared into the night fog.

They met and walked to work together the next day, enjoying the brisk morning air as the sun filtered through the morning fog.

Their day of work was just like every other day. Kieran would go in the back for the morning and sort through the archives, and Lauren would work on paperwork. 

Everything was running smoothly, all that could be heard was rustling papers and the occasional sip of coffee. Until Lauren smelled something, a choking smell that made her throat burn

Smoke

Everyone else seemed to notice it right as Lauren did, chairs screeched on the hardwood, smoke poured through the bottom of the door, slowly suffocating them,

“Everyone stay calm.” William walked over to the door and felt it.

“The door is still cool, we need to evacuate the building.” He then pulled the fire alarm down and led everyone out of the office and down the hall. By the time they arrived outside, flames were licking the sides of the building, filling air with thick black smoke.

Lauren frantically looked around for Kieran, he was nowhere to be seen. A hand intertwined with hers, she looked up into his sad blue eyes,

“It’s okay, I’m right here.” Lauren squeezed Kierans hand and smiled at him before returning her attention to the burning building, then a yell pierced the air,

“KYM?!?? Where is Kym?!?” William was frantically pushing through the crowd, 

“Will, where is she?” 

“I-I don’t know! I thought she was in the office when we left!”

A thought popped into Lauren’s head,

“The watch! She went to the lockers to get it!! She’s trapped in there!” Williams eyes went wide with horror, “I have to go get her,”

Kieran put a hand on his shoulder, “no, you are the lieutenant, you need to stay here and keep everyone calm and keep the order, I’ll go back in and get her.” William nodded in consent, his eyes filled with fear.

Kieran never came back out.

Kym had stumbled out as the fire ate away at the supports and caused the building to collapse. The officers watched in horror as their beautiful sanctuary crumbled to rubble and dust, sending out a huge cloud of dust and sparks. Lauren never saw Kieran alive again.

Tears burned Lauren’s eyes, her whole body began to shake as racking sobs took over, she crumpled in the ruins of her broken home, her safe space.

“I’m sorry Kieran, I’m so so sorry,” Kierans voice echoed in her mind;

“You need to stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens. This was not your fault.”

Something caught Lauren’s eye, a small leather bound notebook, charred yet still intact, she grabbed it and opened it.

  
  


The first page was a picture of her, it was just a drawing of her sitting at her desk working. The next was a picture of Her, She was talking to Kym. The next was Lauren smiling, the next was a picture of Lauren shrugging on her jacket. Page after page she flipped through, all of them were of her. They were of her just doing normal things, everyday work activities, yet they had a certain beauty to them that Lauren had never seen before.

And on the last page it only said one thing:

“Lauren, I love you, you restored my humanity.”

-K.W

Kieran White. Lauren stroked the page as tears streamed down her face,

“I love you too.”


End file.
